fiftyshadesofgreyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fifty Shades Freed (book)
'' Fifty Shades Freed'' is the third book in the Fifty Shades trilogy. It was published on April 17, 2012. Official Book Summary When unworldly student Anastasia Steele first encountered the driven and dazzling young entrepreneur Christian Grey it sparked a sensual affair that changed both of their lives irrevocably. Shocked, intrigued, and ultimately, repelled by Christian’s singular erotic tastes, Ana demands a deeper commitment. Determined to keep her, Christian agrees. Now, Ana and Christian have it all—love, passion, intimacy, wealth, and a world of possibilities for their future. But Ana knows that loving her Fifty Shades will not be easy, and that being together will pose challenges that neither of them would anticipate. Ana must somehow learn to share Christian’s opulent lifestyle without sacrificing her own identity. And Christian must overcome his compulsion to control as he wrestles with the demons of a tormented past. Just when it seems that their strength together will eclipse any obstacle, misfortune, malice, and fate conspire to make Ana’s deepest fears turn to reality. Plot Ana and Christian got married and went on a romantic honeymoon in Europe.. Christian's purchase of SIP goes through, and he tells Ana that he wants her to eventually run the business. On the night that Ana sneaks out to have drinks with Kate, Jack attempts to break into Escala . The security team catches Jack and has him arrested, but Christian is furious with Ana for not staying home when she was told. Ana tells Christian that he is too overprotective and controlling, but she tries to understand why he feels the need to protect her. Christian surprises Ana by inviting Kate, Elliot, Mia and Ethan to all go on vacation in Aspen, Colorado. Elliot proposes to Kate at a restaurant in front of all their friends. Ray is badly injured in a car accident with a drunk driver, but manages to make a full recovery. Ana learns that she is pregnant because her birth control shot ran out early and she missed four appointments with Dr. Greene. When she tells Christian, he walks out on her. He tries to find Dr. Flynn, but instead finds himself at Esclava (Elena's salon). He later comes home drunk and while Ana is trying to get him in bed, she sees a text from Elena. Ana worries that their marriage is on the rocks. Jack is bailed out of prison by an unknown party (later revealed to be Elena's ex-husband, Mr. Lincoln, also wanted revenge against Chistian for having an affair with his then-wife.). He and his accomplice (revealed to be Elizabeth Morgan) drug and kidnap Mia and hold her for a $5 million dollar ransom. He gives Ana two hours to get him the money before he kills Mia, and warns her not to tell anyone. Ana is able to outwit Jack and manages to save Mia's life. Later, Ana discovers that Jack wanted revenge against Christian for destroying his life and taking SIP away from him. Elizabeth feels guilty for her part in endangering both Ana and Mia and willingly testifies against him to the police. At the hospital, Christian is upset with Ana for endangering both her and their baby's life, but apologizes for walking out on her. Most of Ana's family and friends are upset with her for being reckless -- except for Mia, who is actually grateful for being rescued. Christian finally opens up to Ana about his childhood in Detroit and his relationship with Elena. With Christian finally opening up to her, most of Ana's worries are put to rest. In the Epilogue, Anastasia and Christian have a son Theodore and are expecting their second child, a daughter they name Phoebe. Kate and Elliot get married and have a daughter named Ava. Bonus material In the bonus material, there are several scenes written from Christian's perspective. Two are set during his childhood. We also see the events of the first chapters of Fifty Shades of Grey and Fifty Shades Darker from his perspective. Category:Books